Shadow bride
by Keriwi1
Summary: After Sombra return, he attack Canterlot. To stop the war ponies agree to sign non-aggression pact. But there was a price to that. To seal the deal between the nations, King Sombra will get Ponyville as kingdom of his own, as well as princess Twilight Sparkle to be his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The worst day of her life.

They all were standing in a great hall of Canterlot castle. Celestia was in her official gown, and crown.

She look at bride with concern, as she had tears in her eyes. Celestia never hesitate so much to start wedding ceremony, as that day. To be honest, if she could she would stop this wedding herself.

She sight and star her usual speech.

\- Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the Princess Twilight Sparkle and King Sombra.

Twilight was standing there in long, white gown, with a Vail and crown custom made for that occasion. It was made from pure gold and have red and purple jewels shape into flowers and stars. The one, big star, that in shape of her cutie mark was made of dark, red ruby.

She had a bun manestyle, but all that does not make the situation any better. The stallion that was about to be her husband, was still Sombra. She look with a long face at her friends and family, and that one colt. His orange fur and blue mane. She probably will never speak to him again.

\- Our princess become a queen, today and start her new kingdom in Ponyville. We are glad that king Sombra, decide to live in peace with Equestia in order to achieve harmony between our nations. - Celestia Continue.

\- Please repeat after me:

\- I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, take you, King Sombra, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Twilight close her eyes and start to repeat all those lines. It was the worst day of her life.

\- I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, take you, King Sombra, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Then Celestia turn to groom, as he had a snarky smile on his face.

\- Please, repeat after me, your majesty:

\- I, King Sombra, take you, Princess Twilight Sparkle, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

\- I, King Sombra, take you, Princess Twilight Sparkle, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

\- May I have the rings?

Spike take a pillow with two wedding rings on it and give it to Sombra and Twilight. He, as probably all guest want to burn his face with his fire breath.

King Sombra lit his horn and put a ring on Twilight horn. She did the same.

\- Princess Twilight Sparkle and King Sombra, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you mare and colt. You may now kiss the bride.

Celestia put a fake smile, as Sombra forcefully embrace Twilight in his hooves and press his lips to hers. She was terrified, but that was her wedding so she must respect the rules.

Shining Armor almost get up from his place to punch him in a face, but Cadence stop him. She pat his back and whisper.

\- Not now.

They both look at each other with great pain. They fight to the last moment to call this wedding off.

Suddenly, Sombra put his tongue in her mouth. Twilight felt hummilieated. So much, that she bite Sombra, and he push her away.

He take her hoof and turn back leaving the alter. No pony was cheering, they remain in silence when angry groom push his wife to the carriage.

\- That was a mistake, my beloved bride. - he said as his eyes glow with a dark shadows.

* * *

 **NOTE: Call me weirdo, but yesterday I found a lot Twibra fan arts and it makes me want to write this. I love arranged marriage stories, so I throw it to the mix. This is my AU, so if this not in canon with the show or comisc and books thats not my problem.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Not all couples are meant to be.

Her perfect mainstyle was now ruin. She looks at her husband that sit in front of her in a carriage. He has intimidate look on his face, and Twilight was shaking in a corner.

\- Great! You just make a fool out of me on my own wedding! - the shadows around his eyes was even bigger as he raise his voice.

Carriage start to move, and two pegasis float in the air whit royal couple.

Twilight narrow her eyes and look at Sombra. She could not bear this anymore.

\- I make a fool of you!? You put a tongue in my mouth without my permission AND throw me to this carriage like a sack of potatoes!

She take out her new crown and throw her wedding Vail in Sombra. She take deep breath and make angry horse sound out of her nostrils.

\- Oh, shut up. Im your husband now, and I decide when and how I kiss you. Get use to it.

\- "Get use to it"?! You assault me on the alter!

\- You better pray that I will touch you again after what you done. I can always grab other mares. You are not even so attractive. If not that stupid pact I would never lay my eye on you.

\- Go for it, and deal is over. I get a feeling already that our marriage would be so wonderful! You like act like you read a book "How to be an asshole" and decide to make it your personal Bible! Since we both stuck in this deal can't you be nicer?

\- Actually? Why not?

Sombra nonchalantly sit next to his wife and throw hoof around her. He take a glass of champagne that was prepare for them in mini bar and smile.

She calm down a bit and said:

\- You know, not all arranged marriage have to be a fiasco. I read a book, about price and princess from tribe era times, that were very happy. They work together and thanks to them their kingdom was rich and pros...

\- You are such a bookworm, honey. I have no idea why mares even need to have higher education then primary school. After all, we all know that mares are too stupid to have jobs, and should stay at home and take care of foals. And since you are my wife you should think about more important things, like how we gonna name our first foal.

Twilight was speechless. She was all red from anger, and she blink with disbelief.

\- I WANT A DIVORCE!

* * *

Two pegasis from royal guard that were caring their carriage heard a sound off punch and something that sound like crying for help of dying pig. They look at each other all tired.

\- For how long exactly we have to listen to those two idiots?

\- Its not so bad, we will be in Ponyville in hour.

\- Hour!? They pay us way too little!

* * *

After an hour of screaming and sounds of broken glasses, they finally arrive to Ponyville. Twilight quickly get out and whip her husband cheek with her tail.

Sombra look at two guards that giggle a little

\- You two have saw nothing, is that clear!?

\- Yes, sir! - They salute, yet burst a big laugh when he left.

Twilight take off her gold horseshoes and go to the bedroom. Sombra saw that and gallop after her.

\- What do you think you doing? - She ask when he stand in the door.

\- Why? Its our first night.

\- Yeah, about that... I have guest room, so you sleep there tonight.

\- But... - He try to protest

\- Oh, and if you want to work on our first foal, Im sorry. Im too stupid, so I still believe that storks deliver baby's. I guess that means we have to wait until the end of winter-wrap up.

Twilight smile and give him a blanket, shutting door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Be strong, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight wake up at the morning to find out that something is grabbing her ass. That something turn out to be Sombra's hoof. He was laying next to her in a bed.

\- Aaaaaa!

\- How?! When!? - She cover herself taking a blanket from his body. And quickly find out that Sombra sleeps naked. Twilight cover her eyes and scream even more.

\- I told you to sleep in a guest room!

\- And you really think that I will listen to you? - Sombra wake up completely now, and turn to his wife showing of his lower parts.

\- But… But I put a spell on that door, to make a barrier! - She really try to not look at him. - And why are you naked!?

\- Im quite good at braking into barriers. That's why your brother lose, remember?

Twilight get up and throw a robe on a floor.

\- First of all, cover yourself, you perv. - She sight, and colt take a robe.

\- Pink? - He ask. She ignore him.

\- And Second, my brother don't lose with you. No one lose, and no one win. You both decide that if you give up a Crystal Empire and admit that they are rightful rulers now, you will take new kingdom and will not enslave anypony who live there.

\- That's just details. Who cares? My point is that Im a king, and that stupid stallion is not even born royal. Crystal ponies don't understand how important is true blue blood anymore.

\- Maybe because when you rule them you turn their country into wasteland?

\- That was just honest mistake. I swear. - He smirk. - I was 15 years old when I take out throne, any stupid teenager would do the same with such toys.

\- Yeah, right, because you so much more mature, right now. I can see it myself. - She rolled her eyes. - Why you even need me as your wife? I could rule country with you, without it as a princess.

\- Pity revenge on your dear brother, honey. Do you saw his face when I propose it? Priceless. - He use his evil laughs. - His little sister is in a golden cage!

Twilight raise her eyebrow.

\- You want to get laid with me or Shining Armor? - Sombra open his mouth, but said nothing. - Sorry, men, but he is married stallion. - she stick her tongue to show him disrespect and put her saddle bag on her back. - I go to Sugercube Corner.

\- You must return before afternoon! We go on our honeymoon tomorrow! - He scream.

\- Don't you dare give me curfew!

* * *

When Twilight Sparkle arrive to Sugercube Corner all her friends were there. They all have worried faces.

\- Come on, girls. My marriage is not an end of the world. - She try to cheer them up.

But Rarity and Applejack don't look so convince.

\- We all saw what he did on the wedding, this colt is a brute! - Rarity throw her mane, behind her ear with angry manner.

\- Yea, I would kick him like apple tree in apple bucking season!

\- Only marriage with Discord could be worst! - Rainbow Dash stick her tongue and pretend to puke.

\- Hey! - a silent voice protest behind her back.

\- Sorry, Fluttershy. I meant old Discord, Im sure now that he is good guy, he can be husband material. - She try to apologize. - If you close your eyes, that is.

Rarity continue her argument and said:

\- But I don't know why you two go on honeymoon. It's for couples who are in love. If I was you I would not like to spend entire month with him in hotel.

\- I don't want it too, but I read a book, how to organize wedding and it says that honeymoon is important for every newlyweds. - She take out her list and check it. - I follow almost all the instructions. But I swear to Celestia, I need more advices on types poisons that are undetectable at autopsy. - Twilight sight.

Pinkie Pie serve them six milkshakes, and sit with take out her baby from a stroll and hug him to feed him.

\- You know, Twilight? I kind off support King Sombra. - Girls gasp and she explain. - Well, that's true that he is not perfect gentelcolt, but you are married for only one day, now!

\- That's right, but... - Applejack start.

\- And he supports changelings rights. It very importants to me.

Rarity pat Licorice Candy mane and turn to his mother.

\- I know, that you are happy that you could adopt your son, but what about others?

Pinkie look at Rarity.

\- You really don't see it? Changelings go to a war on Sombra site not to kill us all, but to fight for freedom.

\- What? - Mane six look at Pinkie who sight and do a facehoof.

\- Isn't that weird how many sets of identical twins and triplets we have in Equestria over the years? And how about all those alicorns that randomly appear in a city? Does that really don't ring any bells to you?

Rainbow Dash open her eyes wider.

\- You mean...? - she ask.

\- That non-aggression pact is the best thing that happened to Equestia in very long time, girls. And you should be proud of yourself, Twilight that you are a part of it. - Pinkie Pie get up from her sit and hug her purple friend.

She point out on a street where a Changeling stallion was holding hooves with a young mare. Next to them was a little pony-changeling filly, that cheerfully sings nursery song. They all were smiling.

\- Ponyville is now better place, Twilight, but its only first step. - She said. - Yet, thanks to you and Sombra, Changelings don't have to disguised themselves anymore to be with their friends and family.

\- I… - Twilight was not sure what to say.

Fluttershy rub her head.

\- To be honest, I never knew how many Changelings live in neighborhood.

\- And those families don't move to Ponyville, yesterday. - Pinkie smile with with bittersweet expression. She mature a lot, since she become a mother. - I know its hard for you, but you can't give up, before you start.

Twilight have tears in her eyes.

\- Pinkie Pie!

They all get up and hug each other.

\- You right, I will be strong!

* * *

 **NOTE: I was wondering how would Sombra win when Discord, Celestia and Luna are one the "good " site. And then I think about Changelings, as they often ally with Sombra in many fics. And I start my "Mommy Pinkie Pie Diary " where she adopt Changeling baby. So why not make it one universe? Sombra promise them equal rights with ponies, and many ponies agree with him. Heck, maybe even Discord is on his side in that argument. He is not exactly normal pony, after all. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle still was thinking about her talk with Pinkie Pie. She really does not expect something like this, but she must admit that all that was true.

After all, even ponies and other creatures like Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie or Starlight Glimmer have a change of heart. Maybe he is just somepony who needs her?

\- I hope. - She look into bright sun, in the sky. She reamember that Sombra told her to be back in afternoon, so she just trot into the castle.

If this marriage would not be necessary, then princess Celestia never allow it to happened. And if Sombra could even possible hurt her they will never start the negotiations in a first place.

For sure, even if she will be lonely in her marriage, she would never be alone, when she have her beloved friends. She wipe a tear from her eye, and smile when she saw a familiar face. As if something could hear her and make her dream come true.

It was her very best friend, a little purple dragon that was waiting for her next to the castle front yard.

Twilight gallop to him and hug him tight.

\- You have no idea how much I miss you, Spike.

He hug her back, but said with a bit of disbelieve.

\- But we saw each other yesterday.

She smile, and pat his head. He knows what she meant, since before and after the ceremony, they have almost no time for each other. And that few minutes on the alter were very brief.

\- You right, what I was thinking? But tomorrow, I have to leave you again. - Twilight look at Spike. - I hope you don't mind to take care of the castle when I gone?

\- Of course not, Twilight. - He open the front gate for her and let her in. - But, I must ask you something, you see...

He shake a bit, and connect his two claws together.

\- How does he treat you after wedding? I was so afraid when he suddenly push you.

\- It is... something I would never expect. - She said. - But he apologize to me, after that. You really don't have to be worried. - She lied.

But Spike was worried, he easily saw the true in Twilight eyes, and he could said that the last few days were not easy.

When they walk to the hallway, Twilight heard some voices in the map room. She was curious what is going on there so she take a pick. Her husband was sitting there with queen Chrysalis. He pour a wine to crystal glass and give her it to the hoof.

\- So, I think about opening a new trade route with Yakyakistan, Chrysalis. - Sombra was drawing a line on the table map. - We should really consider it, since they have great fields of nephrite that we needs, and high quality silk...

Twilight jaws drop. She get to the map room, and notice that Sombra was sitting of her friendship throne. While Chrysalis was on Fluttershy throne.

\- You two were talking about politics without me?! - Twilight was red from anger. Spike was hiding behind her leg. - Sombra, we are suppose to rule together!

\- So what? - Sombra look at his wife as he could not care less.

\- So, you can't just decide this on your own!

\- And Im not, as you clearly can see, I have Chrissy here with me. - He take changeling hoof and kiss it. - She knows very well what I want.

\- What? - She narrow her eyes. Twilight was looking at Sombra with pure hate.

\- Twilight? - Spike open his mouth.

Sombra look at him, and ask:

\- And who is that?

Twilight blink.

\- What do you mean, "who"? Its Spike.

\- And I suppose to know it, because...? - He continue. and Chrysalis giggle a bit.

\- Really? He is my best friend? - Twilight said.

Sombra just flick his hoof.

\- Why should I care?

\- I live with him since I was 7 years old?

\- With another male? How indecent, my love. - Sombra joke.

\- Oh, for Celestia sake, he is a hero of Crystal Empire!

\- Why this little pimple would be anypony hero? - Sombra was surprise.

\- He defeat you, remember!?

\- Now I know you are have to have a fever dream of some sort, honey. You better go pack yourself before our honeymoon and make my some dinner, mare.

Sombra take his shadow form and float to her and pinch her in a flank. She try to punch him, but her hoof just miss in the black, fluid mane. She growl with frustration and get out.

Spike was quite speechless after what he saw. He run after her to cheer her up.

Then Sombra return to his solid stallion form, and look at queen Chrysalis, who also try to figure it out.

\- Okay, Sombra, as much I like you, I don't recall to be so close to you. - She raise her eyebrow. - "Chrissy"? "I know what you want"? And what was that Spike thing? We both know you are not stupid. And did you just tell your wife to shut up and make you dinner?!

He laughs and whisper to her ear:

\- Do you know the story of The taming of the wayward Pegasus? - He ask.

\- Shakespony? But, what it have to do with anything?

\- Well, I find this old tale very inspiring. - He smirk showing his fangs. - But I think it would be more fun with alicorn princess. And, maybe I would prefer brainwashing?

\- But aren't you agree to live in peace? - She ask. - Changelings are now more happy then ever.

Sombra turn to her said.

\- I have to admit its a shame, since I like mares with character, like her, but do you really think I will give up on my old kingdom, just like that? Any mare isn't worth so much.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! Oh my God, how I make them lovers now? Twilight, be nice and don't kill Sombra before I think of something. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Why?

Twilight use her horn and take big traveling bag from a closet. She put around a 5 books in there and some gown and jewelry. Sombra really makes her mad. Why he even want her to be in home early? Is she suppose to saw him with Chrysalis? Why?

"That grey fur moron."

While packing, she saw her engagement ring. Normally, unicorn wear them on their horns, but in her family no one really do that. And yet, she don't took off her wedding ring since a day of ceremony.

Twilight lay her head on pillow and look at it.

She actual liked that ring very much. It was beautiful, made from gold that sparks like and when she saw it for a first time she feel exited. And then they told her who is the groom and that she is a bride.

Her memories overflow her, as if she came back to that moment.

Before their engagement, and even wedding she and Sombra never really spoke to each other at all, so she had no idea why he came up with such weird proposition. She would never guess that he of all stallions would ever share life with her. And to be honest he turn up to be completely different then she imagine this scary tyrant to be.

Well, it's not like she ever really think of anypony that way, but still.

He was just a king Sombra, yet another bad guy to defeat and then never mention again.

Yet he convince Chrysalis to join him, and they start the real war. Most ponies were not ready for such a thing. Ponies in general were very peaceful species. But changelings also had problems, there was not so many of them, even if they had better military training, some of them were against the queen. There also were dragons that decide to split and battle on both sides.

And because of this both sides had enough of this war quickly.

When Twilight join her brother in Crystal Empire to protect it, they receive a letter from enemy side. Shining Armor was not pleased at all, when he saw it, but he decide talk with Sombra anyway.

When negotiations started many citizens berth with joy. So when king Sombra add her hoof to the list it was no way to just say no.

Shining Armor, Cadence or even Celestia and Luna were in shock, but she, as much as she don't want to stood out and agree.

Even, when her brother beg her not to do so, even, when her mother start to cry with fear.

And for a second there, Twilight could sworn that Sombra's sarcastic, evil smirk turn into honest smile. But it was just for a moment. Maybe it even never happened?

A sound of hooves on a floor makes her stop thinking of this, and she saw her husband running in the bed chamber.

She look at him as he take off his crown and lay next to her. She don't protest, after all, now this was his bed too.

"I have to told you, Chrissy and I have so much fun together! As if she was my perfect match!" - he stick his tongue, wanting to annoy Twilight, but instead she look deeply in his eyes.

"I know, I already ask you, but I don't believe it's just for vengeance. Why do you ask me to be your wife?"

Her voice was shaking, and eyes had serious and worried look in them. But Sombra just turn off the light and remain silent. He himself, was in fact not sure why he want Twilight in his life.


End file.
